


Disappearance

by Marsalias



Series: Ectober Shorts [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober 2018, Gen, ectober, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: Danny Fenton was just the kind of person who disappeared...





	Disappearance

Disappearance

.

Danny Fenton was just the kind of person who disappeared. He would leave class, running out with a paper thin excuse, and be gone. Sometimes, for hours and hours. Other times, he would just not show up to school all, or show up really late.

It wasn't only at school that this happened, either. If you watched him at the mall, the Nasty Burger, or the store, you'd see him run off, leaving his friend alone, his meal uneaten, his groceries languishing in the aisle.

That was why no one particularly noticed, or cared, when he first went missing.

It took far longer than the usual twenty-four hours to get an Amber Alert up. It probably didn't help that his parents were convinced that he had been taken by a ghost, or that his friends and sister (his _sister_) had also been skipping class that day.

They had come home, though. Danny didn't.

Then a day had stretched into days, into a week, then weeks, a month, then months...

Then they found the body.

_Then he came back._


End file.
